This new lily plant variety originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted at Sandy, Oreg., and resulting from my crossing the clonal cultivar `Connecticut King` as the seed parent and as the pollen parent, an unnamed seedling clone selected from the cross of an upright white `Hallmark` hybrid and the variety `Sterling Star`, with the object of producing lilies in cream and white color tones well suited to forcing for cut flower production out of season. My new plant was selected for propagation because of the large size and upright orientation of its flowers which had a soft cream to white color pattern accented by an unusual, dainty "ring" of spots and this propagation was done by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., with such pleasing results that successive generations were produced by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets to demonstrate whether the novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and would be firmly fixed.
The continued propagation of this new plant proved that the clone possessed to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness and disease resistance, as well as all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color and habit, as observed at Sandy, Oreg.
The new plant has shown to be well suited to forcing out of season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled; October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon with no supplemental lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures in an average of 75 to 80 days.